


We Like to Party

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brothers, First Time, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Innocent Zayn, Lube, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, but no incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn narks on his big brother, Louis, and his friends, and will do anything to get back in their good graces. (No incest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All older boys and young, innocent zayn! whoop!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> JoMouse is my darling beta xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"At least fifty invited," Louis boasted. "And then they'll each bring somebody and this place will be packed."

"How long will your parents be gone?" Liam asked.

"The whole three day weekend."

"Fuck, yeah," Harry cheered.

"Who's got beer?" Niall asked.

"I'll get a ton. Don't worry," Louis assured him.

Zayn's eyes were wide with power. Louis always threw parties when Mum and Dad were away, but Zayn never knew ahead of time so he couldn't stop him. Now he knew and knew exactly what he was going to do about it. Ever since Louis came back from Uni for the summer he'd been extra hard on Zayn for some reason. Today Zayn was going to get his revenge.

He ran through the hall, away from Louis' room, and down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. "Mum!"

"Zayn, don't yell," she chastised him. "What is it?"

"Louis is going to throw a party this weekend; I just heard him say so."

"You little shit!" Zayn turned to find his scowling older brother hovering in the doorway with his friends in tow. Louis went to his mom. "Mum, he's lying. I'd never."

His mom raised a knowing brow. "Of course, you wouldn't, dear. But, just in case, I think I'll tell the neighborhood watch to keep an eye on my place for the weekend."

Louis' mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

Their mom put a hand on her hip. "Something wrong?"

Louis' face fell from angry to defeated. "No, ma'am."

"Good," she turned to Zayn. "Why don't you go wash up and get ready for dinner." Zayn nodded and pushed past Louis on his way.

"Fucking baby," Louis muttered.

Zayn's nostrils flared. "I am not! I'll be fourteen soon. You weren't a baby at fourteen!”

 

"Boys," their mother warned.

Zayn just huffed and stomped out.

"I'm going out for food with the guys," Louis tacked on before leaving.

***

Louis dropped the controller beside him on the couch. "I can't fucking believe this."

Niall whooped as he scored another goal. "You're just angry cause I'm kicking your ass."

Liam came through the door with a handful of beers. He passed them around and plopped on the couch between Harry, who had Louis' laptop teetering on his knees, and Niall, who had his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration.

"No," Louis argued. "I'm ticked because, now, we're bored as fuck on a three day weekend and it's all the kid's fault."

"He just a kid, Lou, cut him some slack," Harry tried.

"Kid my ass. Have you seen him? Kids don't look like he does."

"Excuse you?" Louis snarled.

Liam raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"He's right, though," Niall added. "Zayn's way too hot to be your brother, Lou."

Louis swung the pillow out from under his arm and hit Niall in the face with it. "Fuck you too, Horan. He's not hot, he's my brother. We have rules, remember?"

"Okay, I've got the pizzas ready. Do you want to deliver?" Harry asked.

"Do you have an extra two-fifty?" Louis snarked. All the guys just looked around avoiding Louis' question. "Didn't think so. I'll go get it."

"Okay, it says ready in fifteen, but it's all the way downtown," Harry mentioned.

"That's fine. I'll grab us sodas on the way." Louis got up and grabbed his keys. "Be back in thirty."

Harry closed the laptop and laid it on the coffee table. Liam leaned over Niall and picked up the abandoned controller. Niall laughed. "Really wanna try me, mate."

"I'm not Harry. I can hold my own."

"Hey," Harry whined.

Liam turned to him and delivered a quick kiss to his cheek. "Didn't mean it." Harry pursed his lips, but Liam was already forgiven.

"Hey, Louis-" Zayn's words dropped when he saw his brother wasn't in the basement. "Oh, hey, guys. Where's Louis?"

Harry laid his head back on the couch to see Zayn standing at the door in just a pair of thin black pants. "He went to grab food. What'd you need?"

"Oh," Zayn cleared his throat awkwardly, "nothing. I just felt bad about telling on you guys. I was coming to apologize."

Niall paused the game and settled back into the couch. "Really? You're sorry?"

Zayn played with his fingers. "Yeah, I am."

Niall looked at Liam. "How long did Louis say?"

"Half hour," Liam answered and smirked.

Niall patted the couch next to him. "Come here, Zaynie."

Zayn scratched his chest and looked between the three, unsure. Harry smiled wide at him. "Come sit by me, Zee." Zayn smiled back and let his long legs take him to squeeze between Harry and Liam.

Niall huffed. "Harry always gets them first."

Liam smacked his arm. "Don't get greedy."

Niall huffed again and watched Harry as he pulled a nervous Zayn into his lap to face the other two boys. "He says he's sorry, lads."

"I am sorry," Zayn assured them. "I promise."

"How do we know?" Niall urged.

Zayn scratched his thumb nails over his bare thighs. "I don't know. I can prove it to you?" he said more as a question.

Harry gripped Zayn's hips and kissed the side of his neck. "How would you do that?"

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows. "I could, um, like, get you something from the kitchen."

"Louis' already getting food, love," Liam reminded. "But you mean you could do us a favor?"

Zayn nodded happily. "Yeah, I could do you a favor!" Then his eyebrows scrunched again. "What favor do you want?"

Niall had to press a hand to his crotch then because Zayn was so easy and didn't even know it. "I have a question, Zayn." Zayn looked to Niall curiously. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Zayn's mouth fell open at the word. "I don't- I'm not." He looked down to his lap to find that he was pressing the fabric. "Shit," he muttered and covered himself.

Liam chuckled and took Zayn's hands away. "Don't do that," he said gently. "There's nothing wrong with getting turned on."

Zayn sputtered again. "I'm not. I've never, um-"

"You've never played with yourself," Harry supplied and trailed his fingers over Zayn's small bulge.

Zayn groaned and nodded. "Louis was gone when it started and I couldn't ask mum." He said it like asking his mom would be treason of the highest order.

Liam nodded. "I understand, Zaynie. Would you like us to help you understand what to do?" He accentuated his words with a flick of Zayn's nipple.

Zayn moaned and his head fell sideways to Harry's shoulder. "Liam," he moaned.

Liam growled. "Yeah, baby. Sound so good saying my name."

Niall leaned over Liam and curled his fingers in Zayn's hair. "Can I kiss you, Zee?" Zayn swallowed nervously, but nodded, eyes cloudy and reflexes slow. Niall pressed his lips to Zayn's in a slow, present kiss. Zayn wasn't sure what to do, so he let Niall lead him. When Niall bit at his lip, he gasped, his mouth falling open. Niall took the moment and flicked his tongue over Zayn's newly-braces-free teeth.

Zayn whined, his face scrunched up with desire, when Niall pulled back, breathing hard. "Such a good boy," he whispered. Liam pulled Zayn onto his lap next, back to Harry now, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Zayn looked to Liam then. "Can I kiss you next?"

Liam smiled, eyes crinkling with mischief. "Of course, Zaynie." He pulled Zayn to him by the back of the neck and opened his mouth immediately with his lips. Zayn moaned into the kiss and squeezed Harry's thigh under his hand. Harry took to kissing Zayn's shoulder blades and over his spine. Zayn arched into the kisses and pulled away from Liam when he couldn't breathe.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled a dopey smile. "Wow." All three older boys laughed and rubbed at different parts of Zayn. When Harry curled his palm over Zayn's erection and rubbed gently, Zayn whined and bucked up into him. "No," he begged. "It hurts. Make it go away. You promised."

Liam shh'd him and brought his hands to either side of Zayn's face. "We will, baby. The hurting part is normal. It's has to hurt first before it feels good."

Zayn didn't seem convinced. "Promise?"

Liam kissed him shortly. "I promise."

Harry tucked his hand under Zayn's waistband and wrapped his massive hand around Zayn's small prick. Zayn wailed and reach a hand forward to claw at Niall's chest. "Owe, please."

"Hey," Niall soothed, and let his hands make their way up Zayn's chest. "Relax, love. It'll be alright." He pinched Zayn's nipples between his fingers, making Zayn arch off Harry's chest and buck into his fist. Harry squeezed, making Zayn squirm on his lap.

"No. No, stop. I have to-"

"I know, Zee," Harry whispered in his ear. "Just let it happen." He bit down on Zayn's earlobe and then Zayn was tensing and releasing inside his pants and over Harry's hand. He twitched and spasmed through his first orgasm before sinking into Harry's chest. Harry took his hand out and wiped it on Zayn's wet pants.

Niall and Liam cooed over him, telling him how good he was and that he was so pretty when he came. Zayn was drunk with the attention and the afterglow of ecstasy. He started to shift when he felt Harry pressing against his bum. "Does yours hurt, too?"

Harry chuckled lowly. "Not too bad, but I would still love it if you helped me out." Zayn nodded eagerly and turned in his lap, limbs moving to straddle him. Harry covered his small ass under his large palms. "Wanna do the same thing to me that I did to you?"

Zayn bit his lip. "I'm not sure- I don't know how."

Harry massaged his cheeks in his hands. "I'll teach you, yeah?" Zayn nodded and Harry pulled a hand away to push his bottoms down his hips and tuck his pants under his sac. Zayn's eyes went wide.

"Maybe we shouldn't have showed him Harry's first," Niall teased.

Liam laughed where his lips were pressed to Niall's shoulder. "You'll be alright, won't you, Zaynie?" Zayn looked over to Liam, and after a moment he nodded. "See? Plus, it's just a hand job. At least we're not making him take that thing in his mouth."

Niall hummed in agreement. "Took me forever to master that."

Harry was smirking at the boys, but couldn't take his eyes off Zayn's flushed face. He was still biting his lip and Harry's cock twitched thinking about those lips around him. "Zee," he said hoarsely. "Wrap your hand around me."

Zayn looked down at Harry's hard dick, back up to Harry's slightly sweaty face, then back down again. He took a deep breath and curled his fingers around Harry's length. His fingers were long, but barely fit around the width of him. Harry hummed with relief at the feeling of Zayn's small, soft hand against his heated skin. "You're so big," Zayn awed.

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb over Zayn's red lip. "You'll get there. You're still young."

"What do I do now?"

"Just move your hand like I did." He wrapped his hand over Zayn's and moved it up and down his shaft, adding a twist right over his tip.

He moaned low in his throat and Zayn shook Harry's hand off. "I can do it."

The boys raised a brow at his sudden confidence, but just watched as Zayn's hand went tighter around Harry and he jacked him off. Niall moved forward and sucked on a soft spot right under Harry's ear. Harry moaned and rolled his hips into Zayn's tight fist. Zayn faltered a little, but Harry put a hand on his chest and breathed, "Don't stop."

Zayn steadied himself and got more comfortable on Harry's lap before starting up his rhythm again. He felt eyes on him and flicked his gaze to find Liam devouring him with dark eyes. Zayn bit his lip between his teeth and returned Liam's hard look. "Am I doing it right?" He didn't say his name, but Liam knew he was asking him directly.

Liam's lips twitched up. "You're doing so well, baby. After Harry you'll do me." Zayn gasped at the prospect and situated himself on Harry's lap again.

Niall pulled back at all the movement and found Zayn hard in his pants again. He smirked at the young boy. "Hard again? Those were the days." Zayn blushed at being called out, so Niall rubbed his thigh gently and assured him, "We love it, Zee. Means we're making you feel good."

"You do make me feel good," Zayn confirmed.

"Yeah?" Niall asked and kissed his shoulder. Zayn nodded fervently and pumped his hand faster.

"Yeah, Zaynie," Harry choked out. "God you're so good." His voice was tight and his words rushed and the boys knew he was close.

Niall quickly leaned over and whispered something in Zayn's ear. Zayn looked back at him wide-eyed, but Niall only nodded encouragingly. Zayn bit his lip as he bent over on Harry's lap and licked across Harry's leaking slit. Harry stuttered a groan and shot into Zayn's mouth, and over his chin and neck when Zayn flinched and pulled away in surprise.

"Sorry, Zee. I wasn't expecting-"

"My fault. I figured you'd like that, Haz," Niall bragged.

Zayn was licking over his lips and wiping his face and neck off. "Tastes weird."

"You'll get used to it," Liam joked.

"My turn!" Niall insisted.

Liam corrected. "Whoa, mate. I'm next."

"I could do you both," Zayn reasoned. "I have two hands. I can eat with both and write with both. I bet I can use both." Harry laughed under him, drawing Zayn's attention. "What?"

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. "You're incredible. Louis would be so ticked if he knew what you could really do."

"He won't though, right?" Zayn worried.

"Of course not. We'd rather not die tonight." Liam looked at his watch. "Speaking of, we should hurry this up."

Zayn scrambled off Harry's lap and stood in front of the couch, small cock straining under his fabric. "Where do I sit?"

Liam moved Niall to sit beside him and said, "Why don't you kneel on the rug."

Zayn fell to his knees in front of them, making both boys groan a little. "Perfect," Niall mused. The blond quickly worked his jeans open and pushed them down, along with his pants, to his knees.

Zayn licked his lips at the sight. "Does everybody taste the same?"

"Kind of. Everyone's a little different, but cum pretty much tastes like cum."

"Cum? Is that the sticky stuff?"

"Yeah, baby. Making someone come means you did the best job," Liam explained.

Zayn turned to Harry. "I did the best job?"

Harry hummed fondly. "The very best."

"Can I make you guys come?" he asked the others. Liam surged forward and captured Zayn's lips with his.

Niall clarified, "That's the plan."

"So pretty. You're so good, Zayn," Liam murmured against Zayn's lips.

"Alright boys," Niall interrupted, "You can make out on your own time. Louis will be home soon."

Liam kissed Zayn one more time before scrambling to get naked enough for Zayn to work, pushing his pants down and taking his shirt off. Zayn looked between the two of them. Niall's was thinner, but longer than Liam's thick, uncut cock. He wasn't sure he could handle both, but he already said he would so he had to try. He reached out towards them, but Niall's voice stopped him. "Lick your hand. It helps."

"Ew," Zayn complained.

"Ew? You swallowed cum two seconds ago, but you don't want to lick your hand?"

Zayn thought about that and decided he didn't really have much room to say what was gross anymore. So he licked both hands, twice for good measure, and wrapped them around the boys. Niall shuddered and Liam sighed. Zayn was fascinated by both reactions. He took up the same rhythm that he kept with Harry, who was curled up on the couch watching the scene play out. He pumped them until they were leaking like Harry had been. "Do I lick theirs up, too?" he asked the curly-headed one.

Liam and Niall may have been too caught up to hear Zayn's words, but Harry caught them and nodded. "If you want to."

Zayn surged forward and licked over Liam's head. Liam arched off the couch and moaned. Liam was more bitter than Harry, but Zayn kinda liked that more. He swallowed again to clear his tongue and leaned the other way to lick Niall's tip. "Fuck, fuck," Niall groaned.

Zayn hummed at his taste. "Sweeter," he smiled.

Harry giggled from his spot and nodded. "Always is."

Niall's hand flew to Liam's thigh and squeezed. "Close."

Liam brought his hands to his own chest and played his nipples between his fingers. His mouth fell open and his head slumped onto the back of the couch. Harry sat up. "Let me, Li." He brushed Liam's hands away and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while he flicked the other into a nub. Liam gasped at the new warmth and thrust into Zayn's hand.

Zayn picked up his pace with a new excitement as he saw the two move closer to the edge. Niall's hand came up and tangled in Zayn's hair. "So close- ugh- Zayn. I'm gonna-gonna-" Niall stopped breathing for a second and then he shot over Zayn's hand. Zayn whimpered, his prick twitching at the sight of Niall. He tried to ignore it and kept both hands moving in the groove he'd gotten into until Niall hissed and pushed Zayn's hand away. "Too much," he gasped.

Zayn apologized and squeezed himself through his pants. He wanted to come so badly. The boys were making him feel the very best and he needed to come. His train of thought was thankfully cut off when Liam scratched down Harry's back over his shirt and came. A broken moan passed his lips as he thrust a few more times into Zayn's hand. Zayn pulled his hand away this time when no more cum came from Liam's tip.

He folded both of his hands in his lap and rocked gently against them to get some friction. The boys breathed hard and recovered while Zayn only got more worked up. Soon a whimper was falling from his lips as his head brushed against the fabric. The others looked to him at the sound.

"Oh baby, come here," Liam called.

Zayn crawled up into Liam's lap. He curled into his chest and threw his legs over Niall's lap, leaning back to where Harry was pressed into Liam's side. "You're so hard, aren't you?" Harry cooed. Zayn nodded. "Want us to make you feel good again?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite," Niall smirked. He reached forward and tugged at Zayn's pants until they came down his legs. His hard cock sprang up and stood proudly before their eyes. "You need it, don't you?"

Zayn nodded and clenched his hand in Liam's shirt. Liam rubbed his arm and kissed his hair. "Niall, don't be cruel."

Niall chuckled and shrugged "Look at him. How could I pass up that chance?" He relented and wrapped his hand around Zayn's shaft. Zayn whined and twitched in his hand. "I give him twenty seconds."

"Ten," Harry quipped.

"He's so good, he'll hold out as long as you tell him," Liam boasted.

"Please," Zayn begged.

"Yeah, okay, love," Niall assured him and jacked him off. Exactly thirteen seconds later, Zayn was coming for the second time in his life. "There you go," Niall assuaged.

Zayn's body went limp on the boy's laps as he came down from his high. Liam pulled him closer and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them all.

"Louis should be here any minute," Harry reminded.

Niall couldn't care less. "Fuck him." They curled up against each other and waited for the certain end of their lives to come home.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zayn narked on his big brother, Louis, and his friends, he made it up to them in the best way possible. Now, he and Liam are exploring where this could go from there.
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Underage. Group sex. Age difference. Innocent. First time. Hand job. Oral sex. Facial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Ziam in all the Zianourry to come. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

So, it turns out Zayn was not the first. But he is the only. For now, at least. Apparently, Louis and his friends have a thing for twinks. And they share. All of them.

Louis coming back with pizza and pop and finding the four of them sprawled on the couch, coated in cum and sweat, went something like this:

Louis grabbed Zayn by the hair and yanked him off the couch, throwing the blanket from the couch at him. The boys all readjusted themselves, pushing now soft cocks back into their pants and wiping sweaty hair off their faces.

"We have rules!" Louis bellowed.

Liam was the first to stand, hands held up in a soft defense against his best mate. "He wanted to."

"I wanted to," Zayn echoed.

"Shut up, Zayn," Louis barked without looking away from Liam. "He's my brother!"

"He's of age," Niall reminded. "According to the rules-"

"Barely!" Louis nearly screeched. "He's thirteen!" Louis' hand was ripping through his hair.

"So was that kid from the private school a couple months ago," Harry scoffed.

Liam looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "No way. No thirteen year old is that good."

Louis' hand came up and he shoved Liam back down on the couch. "You're all fucking traitors! I said hands off, and I meant it!"

It was Niall's turn to stand, hard look in his eyes. "What about last year? You all went after my cousin even when I said no."

"Your cousin, Niall," Louis groaned. "He's my brother!"

Zayn interjected himself between them. "Please don't be mad, Lou."

"I'm not mad at you," Louis' voice softened, and he scrubbed a hand through Zayn's hair.

"I wanted to," Zayn murmured. "They were nice to me, Loubear."

Louis' hand snapped back to his side and his face turned hard. "They used you. Like we do to every under-aged virgin we find. It's a game, Zayn. You were their game," he seethed.

Zayn's eyes were watery by the time Louis finished his rant. The young lad looked at the other three, all still tacky with sweat and rosy cheeked. "Really?"

Liam was quick to close the space between them. "No," he assured. "Absolutely not." Zayn's face scrunched up, trying to squirm out of Liam's hands holding his arms. "Do you think we'd risk his wrath," he nodded to Louis, "for a game?"

Zayn looked between the two, thinking. "I don't know."

"I can only speak for me," Liam lowered his voice and put his forehead against Zayn's, "but I've never had someone like you."

"Second that," Niall piped up and got up to stand behind Zayn, arms gliding around his small waist. "You're different than anyone we've had before. And if you weren't Louis' brother, we'd probably keep you."

"But you won't because I am," Zayn finished the unsaid words with a heavy weight to his voice.

"Well, actually," Harry tilted his head in consideration. He stood and reached out to run a thumb over Zayn's flushed cheek, "that's completely up to you."

Zayn leaned into the touch and smiled. "What'd you mean?"

Harry placed a kiss on Zayn's temple before throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders and leaning in to stage whisper in the dark boy's ear. "You can have us whenever you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Harry. Don't." Louis' lips were pulled into an almost snarl, eyes alight with rage.

"That's the rule, Louis. If you want to play by the rules, then fine. If we want a repeat, they have to ask for it. Right?"

"He's right, Lou," Niall agreed.

"Yes," Zayn interrupted quickly. "Yes, I'm asking. I want to do that again."

"I will kill all of you if you lay a finger on him."

"Too late, Lou," Niall murmured.

Louis lunged at the blond, Harry the only thing keeping Louis' fingers from catching Niall's skin. "Louis! Stop!" Harry shoved him back hard enough that he stumbled down onto the couch with shock written on his face. "This isn't your decision. If we want him, and he wants us, then that's all there is to it."

Louis shook his head absently, eyeing Zayn with disbelief. "Zayn, don't do this. They'll hurt you. They will. I know how this goes."

Zayn sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it harshly until Liam dragged it out with his thumb. Zayn took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to."

Louis was still shaking his head when he got up, threw Zayn's pants at him, and walked out.

Three weeks later and Louis had yet to say a single word to Zayn or any of the guys. He stayed mostly in his room, disappearing at night when one or more would visit Zayn's room.

Zayn, though, was out of his mind with all of the new things he was learning. So far, he'd given head, gotten head, rimmed, and been rimmed. Not to mention plenty of hand jobs. Tonight, Liam was over. Alone. Those were probably Zayn's favorite nights. He loved Harry and Niall, but Liam was always slow, soft, gentle. And he always wanted to teach Zayn something new. He didn't even mind when afterwards Zayn just wanted to lay on his chest and talk about stupid stuff, like the new Marvel movie, or how his mom taught him a new recipe. Liam would just brush fingers through his hair and hum softly.

Zayn had an idea of what he was going to learn tonight. Liam had hinted last time he was over how much he wanted to feel how tight Zayn was inside. When Zayn's eyes went wide with fear, Liam shushed him and kissed down his neck. "We're not quite there yet, Zee. But I'd still like to see." He'd trailed a finger down Zayn's stomach, between his legs, teasing just under his balls. Zayn gasped and curled his toes at the feeling.

Liam slid his finger just a little lower but just when Zayn thought he was going to touch him, right there on his most intimate spot, he pulled away and kissed him instead. Zayn fell asleep that night with the phantom press of Liam's fingers between his legs.

Now, Liam was back between his legs, mouth latched onto Zayn's balls, sitting full and heavy against his taint. "Li," he whined. "Please, I'll come."

Liam moaned before dropping Zayn's sac from between his lips and nosing down between his cheeks, breath fanning over Zayn's virgin hole. "Sound so pretty, baby. Look so pretty." He laid a long, dry kiss to Zayn's rim, making the boy arch and grab a handful of sheets. Liam hummed in approval and pressed his lips more firmly against the puckered ring while he spoke. "I bet you're so tight. Know you are. Never had anything inside you."

Zayn tried to close his legs around Liam's head to ward off his fast-approaching orgasm, but Liam just pushed them open wider and flicked his tongue out across Zayn's hole. "No, no," Zayn tried to squirm away, cock leaking steadily onto his stomach. "I'll come, Liam, please."

Liam grabbed the tops of Zayn's thighs and pulled him back down onto his face, licking fat strips back and forth over Zayn's hole. Zayn loosed a sob, heavy in his chest, and came over his stomach, hands still clutching his bedding. Liam felt the clench of Zayn's body against his tongue and moaned before pulling away with a smile.

"Did you get what I asked you to?"

Zayn was still shaking, but nodded and pointed to his dresser. Liam lowered down and kissed Zayn's cum-coated stomach once before climbing off the bed, licking Zayn's release from his lips. Liam opened the top drawer to find a new, unopened bottle of lube. He smiled down at it, snatching it up and walking back to Zayn with a proud smile.

"You got this yourself, right? Didn't nick it from Lou?"

Zayn shook his head, feet flexing and pointing nervously. "The lady at the checkout was like seventy and gave me the worst look."

Liam's eyes crinkled up into that laugh that Zayn loved. He climbed back on the bed and pulled Zayn's legs to rest on his thighs, his own legs bent under him. "First time buying lube. It's like a right of passage." Liam tore off the plastic from under the cap and rescrewed it while he went on. "I bet you were so red when you went and picked out the one you wanted." He read over the label. "Hmm, extra smooth. Wise choice." The laughter was palpable in Liam's voice by now.

"Stop taking the piss, Li. I can just do it myself if you're going to be mean." He dug his toes into Liam's flank, making Liam laugh harder.

"Do what? Do you even have any idea what I'm going to do to you tonight?"

Zayn swallowed hard. "Umm, well..." He wiggled his bum down towards Liam with a smirk. "You could eat me out again. I never get tired of that."

Liam humored him, bringing his ankle up to his lips and beginning a trail of slow kisses that lead to his inner thigh. Zayn watched with rapt attention until Liam leaned forward, bending Zayn's legs back and kissing across his chest then up to his lips. "I'm going to finger you until you come tonight."

Zayn's breath whooshed out of him at that, words lost on his tongue. "You're- I'm...fuck."

Liam's laugh burst from his lips in a sharp bark. "That alright?"

"Will it hurt?"

Liam shook his head softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Zayn's. "Not if I can help it." He tickled fingers up and down Zayn's side. "If I have my way, you'll beg me to do it every night. Never stop."

"Jesus," Zayn groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Liam's, showing the older boy just how much he wanted him. Liam let his hand continue down until his sure fingers curled around Zayn's already-hard-again length. Zayn pushed his heels into the bed to thrust into the loose circle. "Come on, Li. Finger me."

Liam buried his face in Zayn's neck, teeth biting down on the tan column of skin to hide his moan. He grabbed the lube and sat back again, Zayn's legs sprawled over his lap. "You'll tell me if it's too much." Zayn nodded his agreement, and Liam snicked open the bottle, drizzling cool lube across three fingers. "You'll love this, baby, I know it."

Zayn threw an arm over his face and mumbled something unintelligible while Liam slid his fingers together to warm up the lube. When he pressed a finger between Zayn's cheeks, the boy's mouth went slack, pink tongue peeking out from between his lips in anticipation. "Do it, Liam," he pleaded.

Liam delivered one more kiss to Zayn's chest before pushing his first finger into Zayn's tight body. Liam let his eyes fall closed, focused on the suffocating heat around his finger. "Jesus, fuck," he breathed. "You're so-"

"Tight?"

Liam finally looked away from Zayn's flushed, sweating body up to his face to find Zayn looking at him with a fond smile. "Very. How's it feel?"

Zayn's shifted his hips, gasping when Liam's finger moved inside him. "Good, yeah. Move a bit?"

Liam hummed in agreement and slid his finger out and back in. He licked over his lips as he reveled in the feeling of Zayn's body and wiggled his finger to loosen him up. "Another?"

Zayn let his arm fall back to his side. "Yeah, please."

Liam scooted down a little, hovering over Zayn's pulsing erection. He brought his slick middle finger to Zayn's hole and ducked down, licking a strip up his small prick while he pushed a second finger in. Zayn groaned as a hand flew to Liam's soft hair. "Oh, my God," Zayn stuttered. Liam mouthed around his wet head, lips massaging the shape of him. He pushed his two, solid fingers in deeper. Zayn's legs spread impossibly wider, voice cracking on a moan. "Faster," he whispered into the quiet air.

When Liam thrust his fingers faster, Zayn's let a loud moan fall from his lips. Liam brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "Wouldn't want your family hearing. Lou's just down the hall, Mum's downstairs." Zayn nodded frantically, but he was still making needy sounds high in his throat and rocking down on Liam's fingers. Liam slowed his fingers down and leaned up to whisper, lips brushing the back of his hand covering Zayn's mouth. "Zee, baby, you have to be quiet."

Zayn was taking shallow breaths, if his rapidly rising chest was any indication. Liam breathed with him, smiling when Zayn calmed. "That's my good boy." Liam slipped his hand off Zayn's mouth, pulling his lips open as his fingers retreated. "Do I need to put something in here to keep you quiet?" He pushed his thumb between Zayn's lips and pressed on his tongue.

Zayn's eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly. Liam laughed quietly and kissed along Zayn's chin. He pulled his finger out, trailing Zayn's saliva down his neck with it to his nipple to pull the pink nub to hardness. "Alright, babe, I'll give you something."

Zayn raked his fingers through Liam's hair. "It's your dick, right?" Liam raised a curious brow. "I mean, what you're going to give me to keep quiet. You're going to let me suck you off, right?"

Liam pressed his lips together to keep his smile contained. "That was the idea."

Zayn relaxed back on the bed and nodded. "Good, okay, good."

Liam couldn't hold his laugh anymore, but he muffled it in Zayn's lips. "Little cock slut, you are."

Zayn squirmed and wrapped Liam in his arms as Liam pulled his fingers out. "No," he whined airily at the loss.

"Just for a second," Liam assured. "Want my cock, right?"

Zayn nodded quickly so Liam sat up and turned around, delighted by Zayn surprised groan. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and lead his tip to Zayn's lips. Zayn leaned up, flicking his tongue out to swipe across his slit, pulling a drop of precome from him. "Come on, Li. Give it to me."

Liam bit down on his lip, blood rushing to the surface, as he pushed down into Zayn's mouth. Zayn quickly stuffed the pillow more under his head to prop himself up before wrapping his fingers around Liam's base and sucking on his head.

Liam let himself have a minute, just enjoying Zayn's enthusiasm and wet warmth. "That's good, baby. Keep going. I'm going to put my fingers back inside you, yeah?"

Zayn moaned around Liam's length and lifted up to take a couple more inches. Liam kissed his way up Zayn's thin thigh as he grabbed the lube to recoat his fingers. When he slid them between Zayn's legs, the younger one spread his knees more, heels pushing into the sheets.

Liam licked around Zayn's base, cheek rubbing against his hard shaft as he pushed a finger back in. Zayn keened and sputtered around Liam's prick. Liam looked down between their bodies, lifting up so just his tip was between Zayn's lips. "Easy, babe. Relax."

Zayn took a long breath, through his nose, and a handful of Liam's bum, pushing him back into his mouth and relaxing back onto the bed. Liam gave a few easy pumps of his finger before adding another. Zayn paused again in his ministrations, but quickly took it up again, tighter than before, when Liam curled his fingers and played at Zayn's prostate.

Zayn moaned around him, vibrating his nerves and making Liam groan in return. "I know," the older mused. "That's the best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Zayn just whined and kept his cheeks hollowed while he rolled his hips down on Liam's fingers. "Can't wait to open you up like this sometime for my cock. Get you soft and stretched so I can push inside."

Zayn's hands gripped Liam's hips desperately as Liam's fingers moved faster, harder, pushing into his prostate with force. "The boys and I all want a turn at you. We talk about sharing you."

The air reverberated with the muffled sound of Zayn's moans. Liam bit down on his thigh and warned him to be quiet again. Zayn just pulled Liam further into his mouth to stifle himself, but kept moving, sitting down on Liam's fingers and bobbing his head, heat pooling in his stomach.

He whined, almost a sob, to try and tell Liam he was close. Liam nibbled on the thin skin of Zayn's hipbone and took his pulsing length in his hand, pulling him off leisurely. "We talk about all having you in one night, one after the other. Just using you until you come over and over, Zayn."

Zayn's toes curled into the sheets as he came over Liam's hand and across one of his stubbled cheeks. Liam hummed contentedly and worked him through his release before pulling out of Zayn's mouth and turning around to straddle his chest, handing finding his slick length.

"Gonna let us use you, Zee? Open you wide, leave you gaping and covered in cum?"

Zayn took in big lungfuls of air and nodded. "Yes," he gasped softly. "I want you to."

Liam fell to support himself on one hand by Zayn's head and shot ropes of cum across Zayn's neck and face. Zayn left his mouth open and eyes closed until Liam leaned down and licked a droplet of white from his cheek. "You want to," he mused, awed.

"I want to. Please." He locked his arms around Liam's neck and pulled him close, Liam leveling out to press his body to Zayn's for just a minute before he needed to clean them up and go back to the world outside of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
